1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, such as a portable computer, and, more particularly, to a computer in which hard disk drives having different sizes can be installed selectively and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers have devices, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a CD ROM drive, and a floppy disk drive (FDD), that are detachably installed in the computer body and are conveniently detached from the computer body.
As disclosed in Korean Patent First Publication No. 1999-11064, to insert an HDD with a predetermined size into the computer body, a mounting receptacle having a size corresponding to the size of the HDD is formed in the computer body.
A conventional computer with the above configuration has the following problems.
First, the mounting receptacle of the conventional computer is formed to correspond to an HDD having a predetermined size. Thus, when an assembly worker installs the HDD in the mounting receptacle, if the HDD is smaller than the mounting receptacle, then the worker is unable to install the smaller HDD and the assembly process is interrupted. That is, there is a problem in that the HDD that is smaller than the mounting receptacle cannot be installed in the mounting receptacle.
Second, a user of the conventional computer with an existing HDD is unable to replace the existing HDD with a smaller HDD because the mounting receptacle is sized only for the existing HDD.
Thus, there is a need to provide a computer in which hard disk drives having different sizes can be easily and conveniently installed.